


Study Break

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, College Student Stiles, Deputy Allison Argent, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Oral Sex, Riding, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison persuades Stiles to take a break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonerskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/gifts).



> Stonerskittles prompted: Stallison + ‘character A rides character B wearing only their shirt
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Intro to Constitutional Law is really a huge pain in the ass. It’s the first required class in Stiles’ criminal justice degree plan that is proving to be difficult. Well, not really difficult so much as just time consuming. Stiles is spending more time on this one class than the other three he’s taking this term. Coupled with his full job at the sheriff’s department and attempts to be a good boyfriend while trying to maintain a successful relationship, it’s just proving to be a stressful few months. Sometimes, it feels like all he does is work, do school work, see Allison for a few hours here and there, and sleep. The latter for only a few hours some nights, in fact.

Allison keeps reminding him that it’s going to be worth it because he eventually wants to look into running for sheriff when his dad retires, and a degree can help balance out his lack of military service. It’s not like he can campaign on all the supernatural shit he’s fought over the last eight years, after all. Of course, Allison is supportive mostly because she knows he wants to graduate college, no matter how long it ends up taking him. She doesn’t really have any interest in it, content with finishing the police academy and working as a deputy, but she understands that he has different educational goals. He’s extremely lucky to have her because he’s not sure if he’d have survived this term so far without her.

As if she knows he’s tuning out on legal bullshit and thinking about her, he hears her coming up behind him. “It’s almost one, Stiles,” she tells him, moving her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. “We to have to be up for work at six.”

“I know. I just needed to reread these chapters before I work on my paper tomorrow night,” he says, pulling his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You should be sleeping, Aly. No need for both of us to be zombies tomorrow due to lack of sleep.”

“Bed’s too empty.” She nuzzles his ear. “You’ve already read all those chapters about three times in as many days. I think you know it better than you realize. Why don’t you just stop for the night and come to bed? I mean, you don’t want to over study, either.”

“True.” Stiles yawns. “I don’t think I’m retaining anything anyway. This class is just so dull. Remind me to send Jackson a text of condolence for being crazy enough to actually _want_ to learn law.”

“I’d advise against doing that right now since Lydia told me he mentioned in their last skype call that he’s seriously considering forgetting the law school plan and going to culinary school, instead.” Allison smiles when Stiles turns his head to gape at her. “It seems he’s really interested in pastry, especially, or so he’s told her.”

“Well, he’s got a fortune from his inheritance, so it’s not like he has to be concerned about money anyway.” Stiles shrugs a shoulder. “I know those cookies he sent us at Christmas last year were damn good, and that was after traveling from London to Beacon Hills. They’d have been even better fresh from the oven, I’m sure.”

“You know, they really were,” Allison agrees. “Lydia told him to follow his heart, and she said Danny’s also been skyping with him to give advice about it all, so we might end up seeing his pretty face on Food Network one of these days.”

Stiles groans. “That’s all we need to make him even more of a cocky ass. Having adoration of fangirls and fanboys who are impressed with cooking techniques. God, Jackson in culinary school isn’t something I ever really thought about before, but it does sort of make sense, I think.” Oddly enough, graduating high school and having an entire country and ocean separating them has done wonders for his relationship with Jackson. Stiles considers him a friend now, though that might change if they _weren’t_ a long distance friendship. “Anyway, that actually supports my belief that law is a special kind of torture that only certain types of people can find enjoyable. Not even Jackson’s that much of a masochist”

“So says the guy who enjoys the psychological profiling and crime analysis classes that led to huge fail rates with your peers,” she teases, wrinkling her nose and looking so damn adorable he can’t help but stare at her. “I’ve been a deputy for nearly five years now, and I didn’t even like seeing some of those crime scene photos you were studying for a few of those projects.”

“Which is hilarious considering the fact you can slice and dice supernatural creatures without blinking an eye,” he points out, twisting his chair around so he’s facing her. That’s when he realizes she’s wearing one of his white suit shirts, only three buttons fastened in the middle, her hair slightly damp from the shower, curly and soft as it falls around her shoulders. She has rolled up the sleeves of his shirt around her elbows, the hem brushing against her thighs, and he slowly looks her over from head to toe. A slight smile crosses his lips when he sees the pretty pink on her toenails that matches her fingernails.

“You’re drooling, Stiles.” Allison is smiling smugly, fully aware of what she’s doing to him. She leans forward, deliberately moving in a way that makes her tits sway temptingly, and drags her thumb over the curve of his bottom lip. She blinks her eyelashes at him, playing coy and sweet. “Still planning to do more reading or are you ready to join me in bed?”

“You really don’t play fair,” he accuses, moving his mouth so he can nip at her thumb, scraping his teeth over the pad before sucking gently. She drags her lip into her mouth and nibbles, staring at him as he sucks her thumb.

“Yeah, well, neither do you.” Allison pulls her thumb out of his mouth and drags it down her chest, leaving a glistening trail of his saliva on her bare skin. She slowly smiles. “I don’t think we need to even bother going to bed, do we? That’s a sturdy desk chair, after all, and you do so hate being away from your textbooks.”

“Oh yeah. I pine for them when we’re separated too long,” he deadpans, arching a brow as she moves her fingers along the sides of his shirt she’s wearing. “It’s a very sturdy chair, as you well know.”

She dimples. “Yeah, we’ve tested it out pretty thoroughly.” Stepping closer, she drops to her knees and strokes the inside of his thighs. The threadbare sweatpants he’s wearing rub against his skin as she touches him. “Do you still have condoms and lube in your desk?”

“Of course. Always prepared,” he murmurs, reaching for his desk drawer without looking away from her mischievous smile. He fumbles a bit before he reluctantly looks away, getting a condom and bottle of lube out before looking back at her. “I might not have been a boy scout, but it’s a good motto for life, isn’t it?”

“I doubt it was thought up with birth control in mind.” Allison takes the items from him, putting them on the floor by her knee. “But, yes, I’m glad you take it seriously.” She looks up at him, lips curving into an even wickeder smile. “I’m going to suck you, Stiles, then I’m going to ride you in your desk chair. Every time you sit here at night reading your boring old law book, you’ll be able to remember how I feel as I move up and down on that huge cock of yours.”

“Like I ever forget how you feel?” Stiles licks his lips, raising his hips up when she starts tugging on the elastic of his sweatpants. She pulls them down around his ankles, and he shifts around, kicking them to the side once they’re off his feet. He’s now sitting bare assed naked in his chair, only his t-shirt on, and she’s looking him over like she’s ravenous. God, he loves when she looks at him like that. It’s been a while, he realizes, almost two weeks since they’ve done more than a quickie in the shower before work because he had mid-terms last week.

“I’ve missed you,” Allison says, looking right at his dick as she talks. She drags her pretty pink fingernails over his thighs, just enough to leave behind faint marks from the pressure against his skin that quickly go away. She leans in, her still damp hair brushing against his skin, so soft it makes his dick twitch. With a knowing smile, she uses her long hair to get him hard, casually brushing the strands over his dick until it begins to fill and plumps up.

“Tease,” he mutters, listening to her answering giggle that lets him know this is payback for staying up too long after promising he’d try to go to sleep earlier tonight. She keeps playing with him, using her hair then dragging her fingers along the underside of his dick, swirling her thumb over the head until she’s wiping away pre-come. Once she has him hard, she squeezes his balls, rolling the sac in her palm as she murmurs compliments at his dick. “It loves you, too. Why don’t you greet it properly, Aly?”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” She tries for innocence but fails totally. She seems to realize it, too, because she grins before leaning down to lick him from balls to tip. Then she begins to suck, taking a little inside each time, jerking him as she moves her head. “So big.”

She likes to fluster him about his dick size, knows it sort of turns him on when she bluntly talks about how huge he is, and he knows it’s mostly talk, is fully aware he’s above average in that department but also not like monster dick, either. Still, he’s large enough that she uses her hand and mouth when blowing him because she isn’t into deep throating, and he’d never force it, especially not when she makes him feel so damn good. When she uses a strap on, she doesn’t force him to suck the entire thing, but they don’t use a really huge dildo for that, so he usually manages most of it anyway. They mostly use that when she wants to fuck his ass or he needs to be fucked hard, anyway.

They’ve talked about possibly having someone join them sometime, if they find somebody they’re both into enough to consider getting into a poly type of thing because they aren’t looking for a one-time thing really if they decide to do something like that, and Allison has said she wants someone who’s willing to have their face fucked by him because the idea gets her hot even if she’s not into it herself. Of course, they talk about a lot of things, mostly to get each other off, so he’s content with the fact he’s got someone as amazing as Allison in his life.

“If you’re thinking about school instead of the fact that you’re hot girlfriend is sucking your cock, we’re going to have to discuss your priorities,” she says as she pulls off his dick, jerking it as she looks up at him and arches a brow. “You totally tuned out just then. Don’t even deny it.”

“I was thinking about you and what we talk about sometimes, about a third,” he admits, rolling his hips languidly to fuck into her fist. “And about you fucking my ass.”

“Ah.” She dimples. “As long as it’s not school, we’re good. That gets you off, doesn’t it? Thinking about us having a partner who can share our lives and our bed?” She stands up, unbuttoning his shirt but not sliding it off her shoulders. Instead, she opens it before getting the condom and lube off the floor, letting him ogle her tits as she moves. “I bet we could find someone if we really want to,” she says, opening the condom and sliding it down his dick.

“Probably so, but it’s not like we’re looking.” Stile watches her finger herself with lube covered fingers before she straddles him. As soon as they’re in reach, he leans forward and sucks on her nipple.

“Nah, we’ve got enough on our plates without dealing with complications like that right now,” she agrees, moving her fingers into his hair as she tugs him closer to her chest. He flicks her nipple with his tongue, sucking gently as she uses her other hand to grip his dick. She rubs the head against her slit, teasing herself and him until he’s groaning softly and bucking up. He reaches down between her legs, using two fingers on her as he moves to her other nipple. She rides his hand, already wet and loosening up as he fucks her with his fingers. He adds a third, stretching them out and rubbing her clit with his thumb. “If you keep that up, I’ll come before I’m on your cock.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” he murmurs against her chest, pulling his hand out and raising it so he can use her pre-come to paint her nipples. He sucks the excess off his hand, looking into her eyes as he flicks his tongue and gives her a demonstration of what he’s going to do to her when they finish fucking. She mock glares at him, which makes him laugh. Of course, the laugh fades quickly when she grips his dick and slides down onto him.

“God, you’re so thick and long,” she whispers, bouncing up and down slowly, his shirt brushing against his thighs as she begins to ride him. He likes how she looks wearing only that white button up, her tits bouncing, her hair wild around her face. He moves his hands under the shirt to grip her hips, leaning forward to lick her wet nipples, sucking her taste off of them as he bucks up to meet her thrusts down.

“You’re so tight.” He kisses his way higher, sucking marks on her neck that her deputy uniform will cover because she’d probably castrate him if she couldn’t cover them at work. She’s riding him hard already, not wasting much time with teasing because they’ve already been doing that. Besides, it’s getting later, and they have to work early in the morning. He kisses her passionately, licking into her mouth and stroking her tongue as she rolls her hips. He begins snapping his hips off the chair, going deeper and moving faster, catching the soft noises she makes with his mouth.

When he feels his orgasm approaching, he lets go of her left hip and reaches down to rub her clit, knowing this position doesn’t give the best stimulation where it really matters for her. It doesn’t take too long before she’s trembling on his lap, coming with a soft sigh as she squeezes him so tight he can’t hold off any longer. He bucks up one, two, three times then he’s coming with a grunt, spilling into the condom. He keeps fucking her until they’re both spent, kissing lazily as she stops moving. Come drips down onto his balls a little when the condom rides up as she pulls off him, so he stands up to remove it, sliding it off and tying it before tossing it in the trash can by his desk.

“Can I get a raincheck on the oral action?” she asks, covering a yawn. “You’ve exhausted me, naughty boy.”

“Me?” Stiles picks her up, putting her over his shoulder as she laughs and swats his ass cheeks hard enough to sting. “You’re the naughty one, Aly.”

“Put me down, Stiles,” she says, wiggling and giggling as she starts playing with his ass as he walks down the hall to their bedroom. “You know, I think I need to fuck you soon. It’s been too long.”

“Maybe next week. We’ll see how things go, but you can definitely fuck me soon,” he tells her. He enters their bedroom and puts her on the bed, ducking immediately as she reaches for a pillow to throw at him.

“I’ll get you for carrying me like a sack of potatoes, just wait,” she warns, putting the pillow behind her. His shirt is hanging off her shoulder, spread open, and he’s distracted for a moment. “Don’t forget that your sweatpants are in the study when you freak out looking for them tomorrow night. Also, we need to talk about when it is and is not appropriate to wear underwear, young man. In skimpy old sweats that cling to that tight ass and big cock, underwear is never ever required unless you venture out in public wearing them. I like having easy access.”

“Got it. No underwear around the house.” Stiles winks at her before heading to the bathroom. “I’m going to take a piss and get a wet washcloth so I can clean you up before bed. I’ll just shower in the morning since it’s only, fuck, five or so hours until we have to get up for work anyway.” He makes a face before going into the bathroom and taking care of business, also brushing his teeth before heading back to the bedroom.

Allison is already sleeping when he gets there. He smiles as he cleans her up before pulling his t-shirt over his head. He doesn’t bother taking his shirt off of her. She’ll probably wake up at some point and take it off. Instead, he turns off the light and crawls into bed beside her. She murmurs in her sleep, pushing back against him and sighing as he moves his arm around her waist. He kisses her neck, rubbing his face against her hair and tugging her closer as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr for more fic](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
